Some Sweet Smile: PRUK Yaoi
by DAKL15
Summary: ONESHOT! when they first meet at a bar, what will happen? will these two be in love with each other? or just forget that special night they spend together?


**PRUK!**

**Some Sweet Smile**

Walking around the city on a cold winter's day. A slick sliver white haired man was at a bar warming up glances at the bar's entrance as a man with messy yet nice blonde hair and emerald eyes gleaming around the bar before pulling into a seat. "Rum please" the blonde asked the bartender in his heavy British accent, it sounded familiar to the Prussian aside from the brit. "Bier bitte" Prussia demanded finishing his fifteen mugs full of golden colored beer. This time the englishman turn to look at the albino hearing his German accent similar to Germany's he glanced at the cup he got from the bartender took a sip before moving to a seat closer to the Prussian. "Hello" England simply greeted Prussia as he smirked slightly tipsy from the mugs of beer he had "H-hallo" the albino shot his now dark crimson eyes to meet the brit's green ones. They stayed staring awkwardly for a couple of moments before talking again.

"So your England right?" Prussia questioned him still with his one-million dollar smirk that can get him laid in less than a second. "Yes, I am so I'm guessing your Prussia, Germany's older Brother, am I right?" England looked away from his smirk trying his best not to blush over something so stupid. "Ja, that's right his Awesome and sexiest bruder!" The red eyed Prussian winked when the brit turned his head to look then swinging a sip of his beer with a small blush appeared getting all drunk. "A-ah, okay I see" the blonde nodded and lightly blushed. "Hey you seem pretty sexy yourself mind telling me your real name? Mine is Gilbert the Awesomest person you'll ever know!" He grinned at the other.

"i-its Arthur, Arthur Kirkland...nice to meet you Gilbert..uh.."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"Ah, right .. Beilschmidt"

_'His smirk is very cute- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING!'_ Arthur thought blushing more thinking more pervish things. "U-uh hey Arthur you okay?" Gilbert touched his shoulder as Arthur turned back to reality he saw Gilberts face really close, like REALLY CLOSE! After a couple of drinks they both got drunk and headed to Gilbert's hotel where he was staying at.

"N..-hic- nice place sexy!" Arthur jumped to the bed doing some sexy pose that Gilbert smirked widely for. "M-making that -hic- p-pose makes you -hic- e-even more sexy" Prussia walked towards the bathroom across the room as England decide to strip down drunkly re-posing sexy. The albino came out the bathroom seeing the blonde in a very suggestive position make his mouth drool. "Come -hic- and get it" England smirked seductively gestured for the other to move closer to him. Gilbert walked over to him as Arthur strips him down wrapping his arms around the Prussian pulling him down on top. They both dived into a rough kiss as Gilbert forced his tongue in kissing more deeper. The albino smirked kissing down towards his neck hitting one spot on his neck that made the brit moan pretty loud. The moan rang through Gilbert's ear and decided to tease the blonde man beneath him, Prussia went for his nipples that made Arthur arch his back up slightly moaning sweetly.

_After a couple of teasing movements Gilbert sticks his fingers into Arthur's mouth as the brit sucks and licks them, Prussia pulls them out sliding a finger into England's entrance as Arthur gasped groaning adjusting to it quickly having Gilbert kissed him while adding the second then the third, thrusting them in. England pulled back from the kiss and rolled his hips down against them as they hit the spot. "Ah! T-there! G-Gilbert there!" Arthur groaned loudly. Prussia slowly pulling his fingers out having Arthur whimper at the loss of feeling, Gilbert chuckled as he slammed into him England yelled with tears forming at the edge of his lustful eyes. The albino felt him loosening up and then continued to thrust harshly against him with the blonde gripping onto him making his fist white and opening his legs wider for the other to go more deeper screaming in pleasure._

_With every hardcore deep thrust it was hitting the brit's prostate making him even louder and hotly panting cloud puffs, blushing all red that almost matched the Prussian's eyes. England came all over their stomachs arching his back having his substance rub all over them. Prussia tried his best to hold it in but failed to and oozes into England having him moan loudly before his back fell down onto the bed with the albino pulling out as it leaked out the brit's hole. Gilbert kissed Arthur softly on the lips both calmly panting in the same pace. England closed his eyes with a smile which he wasn't so drunk anymore, Prussia grinned. They both slowly fell asleep into the bed cuddling onto each other._

In the morning Arthur woke up feeling a pair of arms around him he turned to see Gilbert sleeping soundly a warm smile getting up wincing at the slight pain on his lower body and a huge headache. "Bloody Hangover" Arthur groaned as Gilbert mumbled waking up his eyes lighting up to a lighter red. "Guten Morgen liebe" Gilbert smiled which Arthur never seen his smile before so he just simply smiled back as they spend their day together talking until Gilbert asked for Arthur to be his lover and of course the brit agreed so now they are pronounced 'Boyfriend and Boyfriend'!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> _Well, This is my first Yaoi ONESHOT story I was requested by someone on my RP account and well now its here for every AWESOME READER out there! I hope you like it! Please, Review and do your thing!_**

**_SAYONARA~!_**


End file.
